Seeing is Believing
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: : I've been getting a lot of requests for a special edition to the found series, so here is a special Christmas/ Hearts Warming special for The Found series, it's a bit of a playoff on the Polar Express, so enjoy (May change to Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n: I've been getting a lot of requests for a special edition to the found series, so here is a special Christmas/ Hearts Warming special for The Found series, it's a bit of a playoff on the Polar Express, so enjoy)**

Shimmer sat in her room, quietly, as if waiting for something. Or maybe it was the fact she didn't want to disturb Artic Wind. Something had been on her mind lately, mostly because her new little sister was around. It was only nine o'clock, it was a little early to be going to bed, or at least Shimmer thought it was. She walked over to her desk, and pulled an N-O encyclopedia from the shelf.

"N-O-R, N-O-R-T" She whispered to herself. She soon found the page.

"North, North East, North Lands, Ah ha North Pole" She whispered to herself. She started to read the definition

_North Pole- point at northern extension of Earth's axis: the point at infinity along the northern extension of_ _one end of the Earth's axis of rotation, not inhabited by life._

Shimmer sighed; she didn't know what to think. She really didn't believe in Santa Hooves anymore, never since her real parents died. She heard footsteps downstairs. She gasped, and opened the door, she quietly walked to the staircase so she could see down into the main room. She saw the shadow of a pony, with a Santa hat on.

"Night Scootaloo" He stated. Shimmer sighed, but soon came to a realization that her parents would be checking on her next. She ran back to her room shutting the door quietly and hoping into her bed, snuggling up to Artic Wind, and closing her eyes. She heard the door open.

"Oh, look at her" She heard Spitfire whisper. "Think she's waiting for Santa?" She asked Soarin.

"Maybe, but I think her time is running short" He stated. "We better enjoy the next couple of years while we can" Soarin stated. She heard them walk up to the bed.

"Oh, that would be so sad" Spitfire stated. She felt a light kiss on her forehead.

"Night Shimmer" She heard Spitfire whisper before her and Soarin left for their room. As soon as she heard the door close Shimmer opened her right eye, then her left, soon she sat up in bed. It was silent for all of a second, before she heard a slight rumble and a hiss. It was coming from outside, bounding down the street. Soon an orange light shone through her window, circling throughout the room, disappearing, and then reappearing again.

"What?" Shimmer whispered. Shimmer was going to get to the bottom of this. She took a hold of the strap of her saddle bag, only to hear a rip. She looked over to see a hole had formed in the back, by the flap to close the bag. She sighed and put them on, before galloping outside, sliding the last few inches only to stand there awestruck.

* * *

Shimmer stood only a few feet away from a train,

"ALL ABOARD" somepony shouted Shimmer looked down the sidewalk only to see a pony standing by a light. She started to walk over to them.

"ALL ABOARD" they shouted again. Shimmer got closer only to be face to face with a reindeer.

"Well, ya coming?" She questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where?" Shimmer questioned

"To the North Pole of course, this is the Polar Express" The reindeer stated. Shimmer gave her a confused look. She sighed.

"Hold this" She told her, handing her the lantern she was holding to light the small stairs leading to the cars on the train She grabbed a clipboard and held it up to her face.

"Is this you?" She asked.

"Mm hmm" Shimmer stated.

"Well, according to this you had no picture with a department store Santa, no letter to Santa, and you made your sister put out the milk and cookies, mm". the Reindeer put the clipboard down, and took back the lantern.

"This seems to be your final year, if I was you, I'd hop on" She stated. Shimmer hesitated.

"C'mon, I'm on a very tight- Ooh" She stated, pulling out her gold pocket watch. Shimmer started to back away, shaking her head no.

"Very well then." The reindeer stated, and then hopped onto the train, and it soon started to pull away. Shimmer thought over her options.

"They really can't be going to the North Pole, I might as well find out" She soon started to run for the car of the train pulling away. And soon hopped onto the lower step of the small staircase she heard a door slide open, and she looked up to see the mysterious reindeer holding the door leading to the car open. Shimmer stepped up, and into the car. Hearing the door click behind her. She walked down the aisle and took a seat in a empty seat.

* * *

"Hey you!" Somepony stated, shimmer looked up to see a unicorn with glasses on.

"Yeah you, do you know what kind of train this is?" He asked.

"Huh?" Shimmer responded

"Do you know what train this is" He repeated.

"Of course she does" A feminine voice responded, shimmer looked to her right only to find a griffon sitting In the seat. "It's a magic train" She added

"Yeah, yeah, but it actually is a it is a 2-8-4 Berkshire steam locomotive modeled after the pere marquette 1225 Berkshire." The stallion stated. Shimmer didn't listen though, since she wasn't in the mood for a history lesson.

"Are we really going to the north pole?" Shimmer asked the griffon. She nodded

"We're going to see Santa" She told her. Shimmer turned her head away, and rolled her eyes. Soon, though a clicking interrupted Shimmers train of thought.

"Tickets please, Tickets" The reindeer she first encountered stated, walking down the aisle, punching kids tickets as she did, and handing them back.

"Ticket?" She asked Shimmer, Shimmer looked up at her a bit confused.

"Try your saddle Bag" She stated, Shimmer reached into her saddle bag, only for her hoof to go through the hole

"Try your other saddle bag" She stated. Shimmer reached into it, only to pull out a gold ticket, on the front it said Polar Express, She flipped it over to see it said one round trip in silver on the other side.

"Whoa" She whispered, clearly surprised on how it got there. It soon was taken from her grip, as the reindeer punched her ticket, and handed it back.

"BE" Shimmer stated. Soon though, her thoughts were interrupted again by the unicorn she found oh-so annoying.

"Man, that reindeer likes to show off with that hole punch, look what she punched into mine, LE, what is that supposed to mean" He asked. Shimmer sighed, and turned to look out her window.


End file.
